


It's Always Been You

by Katarina_Silversong



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, TKSTsukasaSenkuuMonthJan2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, TsukaSen - Free For All, TsukaSen - Tsukasa and Senkuu were childhood friends, TsukaSen – Dark Themes, TsuksaSen - Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina_Silversong/pseuds/Katarina_Silversong
Summary: Once upon a time, they were friends. But eventually, their paths diverged. Now, it's time for their paths to join again, but one of them was hoping never to see the other again...The other is happy to see his old friend. Maybe too happy...
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: TsukasaSenkuuMonth - January 2020





	It's Always Been You

"Don't you get it, Senku?" A familiar voice rang through the warehouse, making the bound teen shiver with an unfamiliar combination of emotions. "It's you. For me, it's always been you..."

"You never could take a hint, 'Kasa..." The scientist responded, voice hoarse, strained. "For me, it was _never_ you."

* * *

* * *

**_Five years_ _ago..._ **

"Hey, Senku!" The opening door and familiar, friendly voice was the science genius's only warning before he was suddenly in the air with a faceful of long brunette hair.

Spitting the hair from his mouth, Senku laughed, a bright smile on his face. "Tsukasa! Put me down!"

The taller male put down his much smaller friend, who grinned up at the giant teen, until he spotted the edge of a tattoo peeking out over the edge of his collar. His gaze zeroed in on the tat, recognizing what little of the symbol he could see.

"What is _that_?" He asked, pointing at the offending mark.

"A tattoo." The brunette shrugged, seemingly unconcerned.

"Please, tell me you didn't, 'Kasa." The white-haired teen stared up into his friend's face. "Tell me you didn't join the Empire of Might."

"I can't tell you that." Tsukasa turned his face away, expecting the coming storm.

"You _know_ what they did to me, to my family, and what they did to Mirai!"

"Don't drag her into this, Sen..."

"They're the reason my parents are dead! They're why Mirai's in a coma! And you _joined_ them?"

"I said _don't_!" Tsukasa snapped, slamming Senku against the wall. "My reasons for joining are my own. They have nothing to do with you! So shut up! Shut up and drop it! If you really hate it that much, then leave."

"I don't know what they promised you..." Red eyes dragged over the face of his friend - former friend, now - before he turned away. "Or what they threatened you with. But can you honestly tell me that it's worth giving up everything you believe in?"

The door slammed behind him, almost echoing in the empty apartment. Tsukasa sagged against the same wall he had thrown his best friend into, cringing when he saw the dented, stained-crimson area of wall at the same height as Senku's head.

"I don't know, Senku..." He whispered to after the other teen, already long gone. "I honestly don't know."

**Author's Note:**

> Not actually finished, but I wanted to get at least part of it up before January ended...  
> Come join us in our pro-shipping server (all ships welcome!)  
> https://discord.gg/pVh3zVP


End file.
